


Instinctual Desires

by Palistus



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Leah has a penis, Lemon, Sex in Wolf Form, Smut Fic, includes "rape", role play, wolf on vampire sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palistus/pseuds/Palistus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While patrolling in the forest, Leah happens upon a scent that sends her into a ravenous state of lustful need. Her wolf instincts told her one thing only: Find whoever that scent belonged to, and make them HERS through any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinctual Desires

My whole body shuddered with desire as a sweet aroma hit my snout. It made me stop in my tracks entirely and my pointed ears perked up as I tried to locate where the scent was coming from- my thoughts were already becoming more clouded and primal with every passing second of breathing in this exquisite smell. It was strange, I still felt fully in control of my body, however even if I tried I couldn't stop myself from breaking into a charge towards the location that it was coming from.  
Even an alpha command couldn't stop me now. Well, maybe it could, but considering I didn't have an alpha to give the command, I wouldn't be testing that out any time soon. The scent was growing stronger, which meant I was almost to where it was originating. I started to hear a loud gushing of water ahead, letting me know there was a waterfall nearby.

Embarrassing as it is to admit it, all wolves regardless of gender in their human form turn into a biologically male wolf. Though, I preferred to not think of it as "Male" myself just because I had the equipment of one, every wolf for whatever reason comes with a penis. This would be extremely blatant to anybody who saw me at the moment, because mine was at full mast and lust was starting to cloud my vision the closer I approached the scent.

Soon, I came within sight of the waterfall, and thankfully, the origin of the overpowering scent was in it. "Rrrrrrrr…." I let out a low growl to announce my presence to the figure who appeared to be bathing in the river: They were one of the palest people I'd ever seen, with straight brunette hair matted down by wetness, a bit of a short body but still proportionally perfect in every way, and startled golden eyes staring straight at me. However, what made me lose the last bit of my human instincts and surrender completely to my wolf?  
She was completely naked, allowing me to drink in every last bit of her gorgeous features. Her perfect, perky breasts with delicious looking pink nipples, and her firm ass that oozed sexual attractiveness out of every single pore, and…  
I snarled fiercely. Coherent thought completely disappeared, and all my wolf was focused on was claiming that beautiful creature as MINE.  
"Leah?" The pale figure called out to me, and though I recognized that it was my name, it had no effect on me. "It's me, Alice.. What are you doing?" She murmured. Images rolled through my mind at this question of everything I planned to do to that tight, pale body of hers. Her eyes flashed for a second, and for a moment her expression shifted to one I couldn't recognize, she then set it into one of fear.  
Before I could leap at her to trap her, she shot out of the water and started running, giving me a perfect view of her ass as she sprinted away from me, deeper into the thick forest. I grinned, showing off my sharp canines, before sprinting after her. Rather than being upset, my wolf was thrilled at getting to chase down Alice, to earn her right to claim her, to mate with such an enticing creature.

I pounded through forestry, never losing sight of my prey. There was absolutely no way she'd manage to escape me, I'd been patrolling these woods all of my supernatural life, and was the fastest wolf in the pack when I still belonged to them.

Soon I grew tired of running and felt an overpowering need to claim Alice as mine, to mark her so that no other person or creature would EVER mess with what's mine. A loud roar burst out of me as I increased my speed and started gaining on her. Within a few seconds, I was close enough to leap on her, and tackled her to the ground from behind, pressing her stomach into the dirt with my strong body. I could feel her struggling and gasping beneath me, her naked chest moving rapidly- and it filled me with immense pleasure to take the sight in, and to feel her lithe body squirming beneath me, unable to throw me off.

"Rrrrrgggggg!" I growled in her ear, then trailed my tongue across the back of her neck lightly, before lightly pressing my teeth into her pale skin, being careful to not break through it, but enough to establish that she wasn't going anywhere and to make her submit to me.

Alice cried out in distress, but stopped her struggling. She still shivered in fear, but was other than that still. Her hands were braced in front of her, keeping her face and torso from touching the dirt, and her knees were braced against the ground as well, giving me a perfect opportunity to mount her.  
I released her neck from my mouth with a small, threatening growl, in order to be able to see what I was doing. Thankfully, she stayed still and didn't start trying to escape again, likely knowing that if I had to catch her again, it would be a lot more roughly. I placed my paws on either side of her waist to lock her in place, and rapidly went to position my thick cock against her entrance.

"Leah.." Alice whimpered, but I paid no heed. I needed to be inside of her NOW. I thrust my body forward, attempting to penetrate Alice's extremely tight pussy, but my thrusts weren't connecting. I growled in frustration before rearing back and giving one large push, and finally ecstasy ripped through my entire body as my wolf's large phallus pushed into Alice. "Ohhhh!" She moaned out as I pushed as far as I could reach.  
"Rrrrrrr!" I roared in pleasure, basking in the feeling of wet tightness around my throbbing cock. More… I need more! I thought desperately. I reared back, slowly pulling back my rock-solid phallus before slamming it back in even faster than before.  
"Jesus..." Alice cried out as I pushed her upper body into the dirt as I kept thrusting into her pussy over and over again, my lower body slapping roughly against her pale ass cheeks over and over again, causing visual ripples to course through her ass every time my cock rammed into her pussy, which was gushing with lubrication at this point. "So… big," Alice whimpered as she felt me push into her cervix over and over again, unable to control her body or stop the raging pleasure that was building up in her body.

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long, her silky folds were gripping me too tightly. I ramped up my speed and pounded into Alice's cunt over and over again at a rapid pace, growling out my pleasure and dominance fiercely.

"Yes, Jesus Christ Leah, fuck me!" Alice screamed out, matching my thrusts, throwing all pretenses of our game out the window in a carnal need for release.

I growled my affirmative and tried as hard as possible to quell my own release for her sake, thrusting as hard and fast as I possibly good.

"Oh, Leah, fuck! Please, fill me to the brim with your seed! Make me your bitch! God, I'm cumming!" Alice screamed out and I felt warm, sticky liquid flowing onto my soft fur of my lower body.

I growled out an affirmative and completely let myself go, hammering into Alice's sweet ass over and over again in a desperate need to knot inside of her and claim her as mine, forever MINE. Within moments I felt the flood gates open, and my bulging penis expanded inside of her, gushing out my thick semen into her tight cavern, thrusting all the while until I couldn't move my muscles, before collapsing on top of my prone mate, sighing in bliss as my lust-driven haze was lifted, and the human side of me started to return.  
"I love you Leah," Alice murmured happily from beneath me, and I grunted in agreeance, not willing to shift back quite yet and end the connection between us in the form of my large knot that was still stuck inside of her.

A few minutes later, I decided to shift back to my human form. Alice turned herself over on her back and smiled at me, leaning up to place a sweet, loving kiss on my mouth, which I returned without hesitation.

"I love you too Ali," I whispered as our lips parted and I snuggled into her cold body, a low, rumbling pur building up in my body. I wasn't entirely sure why it happened to me, especially considering my shifter form is a wolf, not a cat, but I couldn't stop it from occurring whenever I was extremely happy. "Did you… enjoy it?" I asked softly, burying my face in her neck and stretching out my body across hers.

Alice flashed me a satisfied grin. "Hell yes I did, it was perfect. Everything I imagined and more Lee," She said as she started stroking my hair softly while wrapping her other arm around me.

"Good," I said in contentment, and closed my eyes, glad to have such a perfect imprint and life-mate that accepted every part of me.

"You liked it too, right?" Alice asked me with a nervous tint to her voice. I opened my eyes and saw her staring expectantly at me with a slightly worried expression.  
"Do you even need to ask? It was amazing, I've never felt so free in my life, or so overpowered by instincts. God, the things you make me feel..." I whispered, planting light kisses on her throat and chin, before claiming her lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

"I'm glad," Alice sighed happily and laid back. I wrapped my arms around her nimble body and held her close to me, closing my eyes once more as I rested, entirely spent after the intense excitement. It had been hard to swallow, imprinting on a vampire at first, but at this point, there was no way I could have any regrets. Alice was perfect in every way, both in general and perfect for me, and I looked forward to spending the rest of my non-aging life with my gorgeous, short, beautiful, perfect vampire.


End file.
